


Happy Birthday Sasuke-Birdy!

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Naruto
Genre: AshuInd, Birthday Party, HashiMada, Hinata bashing, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto Gaiden, Other, Sakura Bashing, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: It is Sasuke's birthday and everyone has gathered to help him celebrate!





	Happy Birthday Sasuke-Birdy!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sasuke's birthday today, and dedicated to my own NaruSasu Naruto rp partner, love you kitsune-dobe! and our rp children, you little bastards are the best!! mama Sasuke loves you all.

Naruto was in his smaller 9 tailed kitsune form, sneaking under the couch Sasuke was asleep on. His missing arm was bandaged and wrapped up after coming back from visiting Sakura at the hospital. He was annoyed and frustrated after a long day, the heads of his five toddler aged children popped up behind the couch. Li-Fēng, Huan-Mi, Gong Sun Qian, Wan, and Yunan, the five were walking quietly as their ninja kindergarten teacher had taught them. Naruto's tails lashed around behind him gently as he gave the signal from beneath the couch. The children leaped onto their mother as softly as possible. Annoyed but happily surprised Sasuke hugged them all close, ruffling their hair with his only hand. Naruto hopped up from under the couch, changing to his short cropped haired human form. Suddenly, a chirping outside could be heard, Hashirama's horse pulling up to the hokage office. Sasuke, hokage of the hidden leaf village after Naruto declined the office in favor of being a sensei to a team of his own, which consisted of three promising genin who reminded him a lot of his team 7 days.

Sasuke grumbled and released his giggling sons and daughters, heading out into the office part of the tower. Hashirama was waiting in front of his desk, Tobirama's scowl, Madara’s smirk and the ever present shady smile of Kagami. Hashirama was the first to speak up, "We knew today was your birthday-"

Tobirama cut him off, "more like Madara reminded you he already knew due to them being the same person..."

Hashirama ignored his brother, a wide grin of pure stupidly wonderful happiness lighting up his face. "Like I said we knew it was your birthday so we brought you a gift! Mada-chan!"

Madara walked inside, pulling a massive carrot cake covered in a tomato paste based frosting inside on a small rolling device. "Hashirama made this for you, with my guidance of course. Naruto dropped-" Madara was cut off by a sharp yip from a corner, when everyone turned to look, no one was there. Madara chuckled and moved to sit down, pulling his own three children, still small tengu/tree babies, from his hair. Sasuke smiled at them all and smiled back at Hashirama's enthusiastic personality. 

"Thank you both." he was about to turn around when someone tossed a box at him. Looking he went wide eyed to see Asura, with his arms wrapped tightly around Indra’s waist, head on his shoulder. Grin identical to Hashirama's and Naruto's when he was extremely happy. They were standing imobile in front of the doorway to the dinning room. The door of which Sasuke realized was locked. Why was it locked? 

"Young descendant and current reincarnation of my beloved elder brother..." The two original spiritual forms of their first lives shared a kiss between the two of them before Asura carried on. "We gift you with the robe of the Ootsutsuki, along with original, trinkets belonging to our son, The First Uchiha."

Madara's eye twitched, Indra glared at him, "Your birthday isn't until wintertime, be silent."

Hashirama wrapped an arm around his wife, rubbing Madara's back before smiling, and winking at Indra. Asura's grip on his brother grew more secure, even in the presence of himself.

 

Sasuke thanked them all again before turning once more, he wondered where Sarada and Boruto had run off to? The teenagers were nearing adulthood now, he'd given birth to them when he himself was stil a teenager. Every fight with Naruto after the age of 16 turned into adolescent sexual encounters in the same cave behind the waterfall in the valley of the end. He went in search of his younger children, his two daughters, Li-Fēng and Huan-Mi, Li-Fēng with her white hair and cute little button nose dressed in a black child kimono, black haired Huan-Mi insisted on dressing in a similar fashion to her mother. She was currently wearing a red kimono and he hadn't seen either of them all day. Gong Sun Qian, the little blond haired trooper was probably off with his third eldest son Akeno who'd earned his long red hair from the uzumaki side of the family. They were both dressed in simple blue kimonos. Sweet animal loving and commanding dark haired Yunan was most likely having a tea party with his stuffed animals. Stuffed animals the child had the power to turn into massive human eating killing machines. wandered about the house, blond whisker marked naruto lookalike Wan, was probably wearing the orange fox demon kimono his father had purchased for him. 

Sasuke sighed, leaning against the wall as he returned to the others after searching the rest of their home. He looked up to see Hagoromo throw open the doors to the dinning room, Naruto walking out to stand beside him. 

Sasuke's face lit up at the sight, the cake was in the center of the table, all the children were sitting down smiling at him, Boruto, Sarada and Akeno were all sitting amongst their younger siblings. Hashirama, Madara, Asura and Indra were seated on the left of the children. Naruto walked over, he was wearing a yellow-orange yukata with the front open. Sasuke took a moment to admire the sculpted build of his husband before he was lifted bridal style. Naruto kissed him deeply, running a hand through Sasuke's hair, he whispered into his tengu's ear. "Happy birthday my beautiful bird, I hope to give you the best present of all tonight, my love..."

The raven's porcelain flesh heated up at the statement, he kissed Naruto in return, "You're the very best present of all my kitsune..."

 

TBC.


End file.
